


O Golpe

by karolinalightworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, Multi, Original Character(s), Severus Snape is a Dick, Were-Creatures, ill add tags as i write, just Kate but, no beta we die like men, you will see
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolinalightworm/pseuds/karolinalightworm
Summary: "օs sʟʏtɦɛʀɨռs ʄօʀaʍ ʄɛɨtօs քaʀa ʟɨɖɛʀaʀ, ռãօ քaʀa ʄaʐɛʀ օ tʀaɮaʟɦօ sʊʝօ ɛ sɛɢʊɨʀ ʊʍ ɦօʍɛʍ զʊɛ só զʊɛʀ ʋɨռɢaռça ɖɛ ʊʍ ʀaքaʐ aɖօʟɛsċɛռtɛ."" caro paι,voυ ғazer o qυe devιaѕ тer ғeιтo нá мυιтo тeмpo. reѕтaυrar o noмe мalғoy à ѕυa anтιga glórιa. тeмo dιzer qυe não é pelo caмιnнo qυe eѕcolнeѕтe para мιм.coм "aмor"draco мalғoy★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★Aquela em que Draco Malfoy recebe uma mensagem do seu primo já morto R.A.B. e decide que seguir Voldemort não é só indigno como também errado.★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★GATILHOS: SUICÍDIO, ESTRUPO, AUTO-MUTILAÇÃO, ABUSO PSICOLOGICOComeçada a: 5 de setembroBy: Karolina Lightwood
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Esta história contem assuntos como depressão, suicídio, automutilação e outros. Se não gosta não leia.**   
**★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★**

**Regulus Black**

Regulus estava pronto para o que ia fazer. Oh se estava. Desde que tinha recebido a marca, tinha-se arrependido amargamente de ir contra o seu irmão. As coisas que tinha presenciado, o que tinha sido obrigado a fazer estavam lentamente a matá-lo. E ele sabia que não duraria muito tempo até que atentasse contra a sua vida. Por isso ele tinha decidido o que iria fazer. Mas ele também decidiu esperar, planear para que quando o momento certo chegasse ele estivesse pronto.  
Quando Kreacher chegou a casa em completa dor e agonia foi a última gota de água para o copo quase a transbordar que era Regulus. Ele ordenou a Kreacher que o levasse ao lugar onde ele tinha sido torturado. Era um sítio inacessível, dentro de uma rocha onde dois mares se cruzavam. Um passo em falso e ele podia muito bem morrer. Regulus avaliou a situação. Para entrar era preciso uma gota de sangue na rocha, que continha um feitiço para enfraquecer a pessoa que atravessasse a 'porta'. Depois havia um lago cheio de Inferis. Estes só atacavam se a pessoa levasse o que quer que fosse que estivesse dentro da taça com a poção de dor agonizante para fora da caverna. Ele sorriu satisfeito. Assim seria muito mais fácil fazer parecer que a sua morte tinha sido uma consequência de entrar na caverna, e não uma morte planeada.

Quando voltou da sua pequena 'viagem de inspeção', Kreacher contou-lhe o que estava dentro da taça. Isso só fez com que o plano dele se completasse ainda mais. Todas as teorias formadas em sua mente chegavam finalmente a uma história plausível e provavelmente verdadeira. Então, não querendo deixar o elfo de parte das suas próprias ideias, Regulus partilhou o seu tão meticulosamente e cuidadosamente feito plano.  
Ele ia deixar uma mensagem a um Black que fosse digno e de seguida iria atrás da horcrux que estava dentro da caverna. Ele tinha uma leve suspeita que Bellatrix e Lucius sabiam alguma coisa que ele não sabia, por isso ele tinha que ser o mais cauteloso sobre como ele os iria abordar. Com a sua prima seria fácil. Bastava levá-la para um quarto onde estariam só os dois e ela estaria a falar que nem se estivesse sobre o efeito de verassitum. Isto devia-se à extrema confiança entre os dois. Ele sentia bastante por traí-la desta forma, mas ele não tinha outra hipótese. Se Regulus queria levar o seu plano a avante ela tinha de contar o que sabia. Por isso ela seria a sua primeira vítima. Bellatrix era uma pessoa um pouco estranha e, sem o conhecimento do resto da família, tinha sido a primeira a rebelar-se contra os ideais sangue puro. Regulus sabia disto porque ela tinha desabafado com ele depois de Andrômeda ter fugido de casa. Bellatrix tinha agido como se estivesse repugnada com a irmã, mas na verdade tinha inveja da coragem da irmã. Bellatrix tinha-se apaixonado por uma Ravenclaw mestiça, e elas tinham tido um caso. Mas quando Ariana, a ravenclaw lhe tinha pedido para assumir, Bellatrix não tinha tido coragem. Elas brigaram e tinham acabado. Bellatrix tinha saído destroçada. Depois alguém tinha descobrido e contado aos pais dela. Isso fez com que o casamento com Rodolphus Lestrange fosse adiantado. Ela ainda se refere a esse dia como o pior da vida dela. Com isto em mente, Regulus encaminhou-se para casa dela. A conversa com ela correu mais ou menos como planeado. Ele encaminhou-a numa conversa de qual era a melhor forma para torturar alguém, sendo o preferido dela o Cruciatus como sempre. Devagarinho ele foi conduzindo-a para o tópico que queria. Quando ele começou a falar em horcruxes, a postura de Bellatrix mudou. Já não era a postura de alguém que estava simplesmente a conversar com um amigo e sim a postura de assassina que ela normalmente sustentava. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e fê-lo prometer com um voto perpétuo que Regulus não contaria a ninguém o que ela lhe estava prestes a contar. No fim do voto perpétuo estar feito ela contou tudo o que lhe fazia respeito, o que era a horcrux que lhe foi atribuída, onde estava e quais eram os feitiços que a protegiam. E no fundo ele sabia que ela sabia o que ele ia fazer. E mesmo assim ela dava as informações todas de bandeja. Pois tal e qual como ele, ela não queria que a guerra durasse muito mais. Por mais que ela preferisse sangues puros a sangues de lama, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido para o casamento dela ter sido adiantado. O facto de ela se ter apaixonado por uma ravenclaw que era mestiça fez com que a vida dela mudasse toda. Depois ela também só se juntou à causa de Voldemort para fazer os pais orgulhosos, para 'compensar' o pecado que era ter-se apaixonado por uma mestiça. Ela nem se importava muito de torturar pessoas, ela sempre fez isso, desde criança. Desde que não fossem mestiços, para ela tudo bem. Por isso, mesmo antes de Regulus sair da sala, ela fez-lhe um pedido. Ela pediu-lhe para ele lhe retirar as memórias que ela tinha que a tornavam vulnerável. Regulus não era muito bom no feitiço obliviate, por isso ele prometeu-lhe que ele lhe traria uma poção que a fizesse perder tudo o que a deixava vulnerável. No fim, ele saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha. O seu próximo alvo era Lucius, mas a ele Regulus não iria chegar tão facilmente. Por isso ele tinha um truque. Narcissa iria ser o seu bote expiatório.

Narcissa estava a ler quando ele a encontrou. Assim que ele entrou na sala, ela pousou o livro cumprimentando-o. Ele sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela e ponderou contar-lhe o que estava prestes a fazer. Quando ele decidiu que Narcissa era de confiança, ela surpreendeu-o. Parecia que ela tinha tido a mesma ideia que ele, pois sem dizer uma palavra ela retirou-lhe uma frasco com uma memória. No fim as únicas palavras que ela lhe dirigiu foram "Vejo-te do outro lado Reg" e voltou ao livro. Ele saiu de lá ainda um pouco em choque, mas com o seu objetivo concluído. Agora era só compilar todas as memórias e utilizar o feitiço que tinha encontrado. O tal feitiço basicamente guardava o quer que fosse preciso até alguém digno e com o mesmo sangue aparecesse. Os parâmetros para digno seriam definidos pela pessoa que executasse o feitiço. Como eram memórias, Regulus escolheu que elas fossem mostradas em sonhos, assim como todas as suas teorias. Ele só poderia executar o feitiço na caverna, pois ele iria quebrar o voto perpétuo feito com Bellatrix, o que lhe deixaria poucos segundos para viver.

Antes de ir, ele preparou a poção prometida e deixou-a aos elfos domésticos Black que ainda serviam Bellatrix com ordens especificas para lha entregarem quando ela estivesse sozinha. Com tudo preparado ele partiu com Kreacher para a caverna. Ele entrou na caverna, sentindo-se enfraquecer pelo feitiço. Ele caminhou até ao barco que já o esperava e entrou. Ele navegou até à ilha, chegando lá sem muitos problemas. Estava na hora. Ele executou o feitiço, prendendo nele as memórias que seriam mostradas. Quando a luz do feitiço desapareceu com as memórias, ele começou a sentir os efeitos de quebrar o voto a manifestar-se. Por isso ele correu para a taça, obrigando-se a beber a poção até ao fim. Flashes de todas as suas piores memórias apareceram diante dele. Sirius a contorcer-se à sua frente, enquanto a sua mãe o torturava era a memória que mais aparecia na sua própria tortura pessoal. Quando ele acabou de beber todo o líquido, ainda a tremer de dor, ele virou-se para Kreacher.

-Só entregas o que está aqui para a pessoa que for a recetora das memórias percebido?- disse com dificuldade para o elfo assustado. Kreacher acenou com a cabeça, indo buscar o que estava na taça e substituindo o medalhão por uma réplica com uma mensagem dentro. Ele sorriu com o que tinha escrito antes de sentir como se os seus pulmões tivessem deixado de funcionar. 

\- Vai Kreacher!- mandou mesmo antes de começar a tossir sangue. Kreacher não o queria deixar, mas a ordem estava presa a uma ação e ele tinha de a fazer. Logo, Regulus era o único presente na caverna. Ele sentia o corpo a arder com o peso do voto a fazer pressão para o que ele morresse. Não durou muito até que ele começasse a sentir vida a abandonar o seu corpo. Nesse momento conseguiu arrastar-se até à borda da ilha, tentando beber um pouco da água do lago. Assim que se aproximou da água, mãos podres e frias agarraram-no pelos ombros puxando-o para dentro de água. Antes que ele perdesse a consciência para sempre ele dirigiu um último pensamento ao irmão.

_'Espero que fiques orgulhoso quando souberes o que fiz, irmão'._

Então, com este pensamento ele caiu num sono do qual nunca acordaria.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Esta história contem assuntos como depressão, suicídio, automutilação e outros. Se não gosta não leia.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco acelerava os passos pelo corredor da mansão. Os corredores podiam estar desertos àquela hora da noite, no entanto quanto mais depressa chegasse ao escritório do pai, melhor. O facto de o tal escritório ser dois andares a cima e do outro lado da casa também o preocupava. Qualquer pessoa que decidisse acordar às duas da manhã e o ouvisse a passar podia ficar desconfiada. A verdade é que ele não estava a ser nem um pouco cuidadoso com os barulhos que fazia. Normalmente andaria mais devagar, controlando a respiração para que ninguém percebesse que ele estava lá. O facto de não o fazer só mostrava a urgência em chegar ao seu destino. Ele precisava de chegar rapidamente a Hogwarts, pelo escritório do seu padrinho, que tinha descoberto ser um espião de Dumbledore no meio dos comensais. Ele tinha ficado um pouco chateado no começo, pois naquela altura pensava que seguir o denominado Lorde das Trevas era a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Agora já não tinha tanta certeza. Ele virou para a esquerda para entrar numa das múltiplas passagens secretas que a mansão tinha. Aquela provavelmente só ele conhecia. Era uma passagem no sítio mais óbvio, no entanto ninguém ainda tinha dado com ela. Como ele sabia? Simples. Na biblioteca do seu quarto ele tinha encontrado vários mapas daquela mansão ao longo dos séculos, mostrando quase todas as passagens secretas que lá existiam. Aquela que ele tinha encontrado não constava em nenhum dos mapas que encontrara. Afastou o quadro adormecido de Abraxas Malfoy, passando por ele. Fechou o quadro atrás dele com um baque surdo, imobilizando-se durante alguns segundos para ver se alguém vinha a descer as escadas para ver o que tinha causado o barulho. Quando viu, ou melhor ouviu que não vinha ninguém na direção da passagem, deu um suspiro de alívio. O que ele estava prestes a fazer ia ser considerado alta traição. Sendo o filho do braço direito de Voldemort ele iria ser deserdado, pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Isso era tão certo como o Weasley, a Granger e o Potter serem Grynfindors. Merlin, o que ele dava agora para estar no lugar deles. As coisas que tinha visto eram tão desagradáveis que uma vez chegou a vomitar de desgosto assim que a reunião acabou. E ele, apesar de ter sido criado no meio do luxo e riqueza que mais de metade da população mundial nem sequer podia imaginar, tinha alta tolerância a coisas repugnantes. Voldemort era tão asqueroso, tão mesquinho e tão nojento como... bem como a coisa mais mesquinha, asquerosa e nojenta que possam imaginar. Para Draco tinha sido suficiente quando viu que Voldemort torturava e matava mesmo se fosse uma pessoa que estivesse do lado dele. E ele não queria estar lá quando o seu pai fosse o primeiro a oferecer a sua mulher para coisas inimagináveis. Não que ele quisesse, Merlin sabia que ele não queria. Só que Lucius tinha uma imagem para manter. Uma imagem que tinha criado com vinte e três anos. Era de espantar que Voldemort quisesse a lealdade deles quando eles já tinham visto o que aconteceria quando Voldemort perdia. Quando eles já governavam os seus próprios impérios de mentiras e promessas nunca cumpridas. Agora, por causa de uma idiotice feita há mais de dezasseis anos atrás eles tinham de largar tudo por causa de um homem que já não servia o mesmo propósito que eles. Estava claro que eles não queriam que nenhum filho de muggles caminhasse entre eles, mas Voldemort já não queria a exterminação dos sangues de lama. Queria vingança pessoal de Harry Potter pelos anos passados na miséria. Sinceramente ele preferia morrer a seguir um homem que não tinha os mesmos ideais que ele. Os Slytherins eram feitos para liderar, não para fazer trabalhos sujos e seguir que nem ovelhas um homem que só queria vingança de um adolescente.

Pelo que Draco tinha descoberto ele era como uma rapariga pré-adolescente: tinha uma tiara, uma taça preferida, um medalhão, um diário, uma varinha que queria muito, uma animal de estimação que adorava e uma obsessão pouco saudável por um rapaz famoso adolescente. Esse pensamento fê-lo ter de sufocar uma gargalhada. A súbita imagem de uma Voldemort usando um tutu cor-de-rosa, deitado numa cama de colcha rosa e escrevendo num diário com uma caneta de pompons assaltou-lhe a mente. Era uma visão muito engraçada, e se alguma vez ele voltasse a olhar Voldemort teria que pôr a sua melhor máscara de indiferença para não desatar a rir. A chegada ao final da passagem trouxe-o de volta à realidade, e ao que estava prestes a fazer. Subitamente a vontade de rir evaporou-se como se Draco fosse uma panela a cem graus centígrados e a vontade de rir fosse um bocado de água. Antes de sair da passagem lançou o feitiço Homenum Revelio para ver se estava alguém no corredor. Quando o feitiço revelou que ninguém estava lá, Draco saiu da passagem o mais rapidamente que conseguiu sem fazer barulho. O corredor onde estava agora era diretamente abaixo do escritório. Draco deu graças a Merlin pelas passagens mágicas existirem, continuando o seu caminho. O corredor era mais antigo e muito mais escuro do que o anterior, mas Draco não podia acender nenhuma luz, para não ser descoberto. O chão de mármore negro estava frio sob os pés descalços de Draco, as paredes de pedra com candelabros davam ao simples corredor um ar assustador. O facto de estar a chegar ao centro mágico da casa também ajudava a que o corredor parecesse ter vida própria. Draco estremeceu, uma onda de magia embatendo nele enquanto passava pela entrada dos calabouços. As escadas que levavam ao escritório de seu pai eram estreitas, feitas para que se uma pessoa não soubesse como subi-las ficasse bastante atrapalhado. Draco já estava habituado, então estava no topo das escadas em menos de cinco minutos. Olhando para trás, ele hesitou. Ele realmente não queria deixar sua mãe, mas para a sua localização não ser descoberta, sacrifícios tinham de ser feitos. Ele suspirou, saudade pelos tempos em que tudo era mais simples e remorso debatendo-se no seu peito. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, virando-se para a porta do escritório e abrindo-a. O escritório de seu pai era relativamente simples comparado com o resto da casa. Tudo em tom de castanho e bordô, com umas poltronas ao pé da lareira e a secretária de carvalho importado ao pé da janela. Um retrato de Draco e Narcissa sorria para ele de uma das estantes na parede e uma foto de Draco bebê a brincar na neve com as bochechas rosadas gargalhava de cima da lareira. Draco sentia falta desses tempos, onde não tinha de se preocupar se ia viver ou morrer. Ele respirou fundo, dirigindo-se para a secretária onde os pergaminhos estavam. Ele pegou um e tirou a pena do tinteiro verde. Se ele ia fazer alguma coisa, claro que fazia com estilo.

"︋︋ 𝐶𝑎𝑟𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑖,

𝑉𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑎𝑧𝑒𝑟 𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑣𝑖𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑒𝑖𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑎́ 𝑚𝑢𝑖𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑜. 𝑅𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑢𝑟𝑎𝑟 𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑓𝑜𝑦 𝑎̀ 𝑠𝑢𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑔𝑎 𝑔𝑙𝑜́𝑟𝑖𝑎. 𝑇𝑒𝑚𝑜 𝑑𝑖𝑧𝑒𝑟 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑎̃𝑜 𝑒́ 𝑝𝑒𝑙𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑛ℎ𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑙ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑚.

𝐶𝑜𝑚 "𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟",

𝐷𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑜 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑓𝑜𝑦

𝑃.𝑆. 𝑆𝑒 𝑒𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑖 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑒𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑔𝑢𝑚𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑖𝑠𝑎 𝑎̀ 𝑚𝑖𝑛ℎ𝑎 𝑚𝑎̃𝑒, 𝑒́𝑠 𝑢𝑚 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑚 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑜 :) "︋

Draco olhou para a carta quando terminou, verificando se tudo o que ele queria dizer estava lá. Depois, pegou noutro pergaminho, rasgando-o ao meio, escrevendo duas mensagens informação igual. Um local, uma data e uma hora. Draco de seguida chamou o seu elfo doméstico, Wind.

\- Wind, por favor entrega estas mensagens a Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Elas são de extrema importância e quanto mais depressa forem entregues melhor. Mas por favor tem a certeza que eles estão sozinhos quando as receberem ok? Seria melhor serem imediatamente entregues, já que é de noite ok?- perguntou Draco, metendo as cartas na mão do elfo e fechando-a. Os olhos grandes do elfo arregalaram-se, ameaçando verter lágrimas. Wind não era estúpida, ela sabia o que o seu menino Draco ia fazer. Ela era o elfo doméstico de Draco desde que ele era um recém-nascido. Ela vira-o crescer e tornar-se em alguém que desprezava e que o fazia vomitar e muitas vezes magoar-se a sério. Então, quando voltava da escola, ele isolava-se no seu quarto, rodeado de desenhos que fazia para se distrair. Wind vira-o passar de menino feliz com tudo para um adulto que não queria viver. Agora nas últimas semanas, tinha renascido uma chama dentro dele. Ele tinha mudado bastante, passando a prestar atenção a tudo o que se passava naquela casa que agora sustentava o Diabo. Ele tinha um controlo diferente e se ele fosse apanhado desprevenido os seus olhos brilhavam num azul intenso, o que não era normal, já que os seus olhos eram cinzentos. Wind achava que tinha sido por causa da fatídica noite em que o centro de magia da casa se tinha mudado para o quarto do seu menino por uns segundos. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas foi o suficiente para ele mudar a sua forma de ser completamente.

– Sim, menino Draco. – respondeu Wind, apertando os papéis com força. – Tenha cuidado por favor. – advertiu, não conseguindo conter a sua preocupação.

Draco sorriu com a preocupação do elfo. – Não te preocupes, Vai tudo correr bem. Agora vai, entrega as mensagens e não fales disto a ninguém. – acrescentou, virando-se para a lareira e pegando num pouco de pó de flu. A lareira do escritório era a única que estava ligada a Hogwarts, pois quando haviam reuniões era por ali que o seu padrinho vinha. A ligação nunca era cortada, pois como Voldemort pensava que Snape espiava Dumbledore para ele mas era exatamente o contrário, não havia necessidade de a fechar. Draco respirou fundo pela milésima vez naquela noite.

– Laboratório de poções, Hogwarts! – entoou, enquanto dava um passo em frente para as chamas verdes que se tinham formado. Quando saiu do outro lado das chamas, a sala de aula vazia deu-lhe as boas vindas, parecendo mais sinistra do que já era num dia normal. Sem janelas para fazer entrar a luz da lua, ele só tinha a sua audição como suporte. Ele não podia realizar nenhum feitiço até que estivesse completamente em segurança. Puramente por anos de hábito a navegar entre as mesas, ele conseguiu sair da sala quase intacto, menos as nódoas negras que iriam habitar as suas pernas por dias. Ele bateu mais uma vez contra uma das mesas, quase soltando um palavrão no processo. Para a sorte dele, aquela era a última fila de mesas, fazendo com que ele chegasse à porta sem mais incidentes. Agora era só atravessar Hogwarts toda até à Floresta Proibida, tirar todo o material que tinha escondido lá (para casos de extrema emergência, por exemplo ficar perdido na Floresta) e sair para Londres por onde tinha vindo. Extremamente fácil.

Os corredores estavam vazios, o que seria de esperar, já que eram três da manhã e não havia alunos na escola. Mesmo assim a cada passo que dava parecia ser observado, como se todas as almas que tinham passado por Hogwarts, vivas ou mortas, o observassem. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, deixando todos os seus pelos arrepiados, e ele tentou fazer o percurso familiar mas assustador mais rapidamente. Quando chegou finalmente ao saguão de entrada, pode respirar aliviado. Agora o que faltava era passar até à floresta proibida, para recolher tudo o que tinha escondido. Ele passou pela cabana do Hagrid a correr, notando as luzes anormalmente desligadas. Não se preocupou muito, voltando ao seu rumo num instante. Rapidamente, ele chegou à entrada do túnel que dava para o sítio onde ele tinha guardado tudo. Era bastante conveniente que a passagem fosse debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador e o sítio onde tinha guardado as coisas a Casa dos Gritos. Ele atingiu o nó que fazia a árvore parar de se mexer, um truque que tinha aprendido com umas anotações num livro da secção proibida. Olhando para trás e não vendo ninguém, entrou pelo túnel e tirou todas as suas coisas lá escondidas. Ele conferiu se estava tudo: duas mudas de roupa trouxa, duas mudas de roupa bruxa, roupa interior, sapatos e comida. Felizmente estava tudo exatamente como tinha deixado, então foi só pegar e sair dali.

O caminho de volta foi ainda mais assustador. A lua estava tapada por nuvens, deixando tudo mais escuro. Cada som que ele ouvia deixava-o no limite, fazendo-o querer mandar tudo para o ar e esconder-se numa ilha não habitada onde ninguém o encontrasse. Mas ele tinha uma missão e não se podia desviar do seu objetivo. Então, ele engoliu o medo que sentia e apressou o passo em direção ao laboratório de poções. Quando finalmente chegou lá, teve um pouco de trabalho para encontrar o pó de flu, mas lá o encontrou, onde devia ter procurado primeiro, em cima da lareira. Pegando um bocado, ele respirou fundo, assimilando que o que estava prestes a fazer ia mudar tudo de alguma forma. Ele pegou nas suas coisas, deitou o pó para a lareira e enquanto proferia King's Cross e dava o passo em frente, ele ouviu a porta da sala a ser aberta.

Ele ainda olhou para trás, mas não teve tempo de ver quem era. Num segundo ele estava no laboratório, no outro ele estava em King's Cross, como tinha proferido. Agora já não podia voltar para trás e tinha de sair dali o mais rapidamente, antes que a pessoa quisesse ir atrás dele. Ele entrou numa das casas de banho que havia ali perto e se olhou no espelho. Ele nem tinha notado que tinha saído de casa com uma camisola de uma banda trouxa que ele surpreendentemente gostava e com as calças de ganga que o Blaise lhe tinha emprestado. O que apesar de tudo era bom, porque dava para ele se misturar entre os trouxas. Ele tirou os sapatos de dentro da mochila e calçou-os, e só aí notou que eram o que Blaise chamava de sapatilhas. Ele suspirou, sabendo que teria de se habituar a usar aquilo. Ele lavou a cara e entrou para uma das casas de banho particulares que haviam dentro da casa de banho. Assim que entrou, ele fechou a porta, esperou para que a última pessoa que estava na casa de banho saísse e aparatou para um café onde sabia que a sua ajuda estaria. Ele se sentiu ser comprimido e quando pode respirar outra vez, estava numa casa de banho um pouco suja. Ele saiu da casa de banho e deu com o café que ele procurava. O café Nero.

Atrás do balcão estava uma pessoa, com os cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros que levantou o olhar assim que ele saiu da casa de banho. O brilho de reconhecimento era nítido nos seus olhos, mas Draco sabia que não seria assim tão fácil. Ele dirigiu-se ao balcão, tão focado nos seus próprios pensamentos que quase bateu contra uma mesa. Desviando-se no último minuto, ele chegou ao balcão inteiro, e amaldiçoou as mesas e cadeiras no processo, já que parecia que elas estavam para deixar a sua pele cheia de nódoas negras.

– Bem vindo ao Café Nero, o que vai querer hoje? – questionou quem ele sabia ser Katarina Diaz, uma das pessoas que ele tinha encontrado nos seus passeios por Londres e salvado de um homem que não sabia controlar as suas mãos. Ela então tinha-se revelado para ele, contando sobre a sua verdadeira identidade e prometendo ajudá-lo com o que ele precisasse. Desde aí eles tinham começado a trocar cartas e ele considerava-a uma irmã mais velha. Então, o seu pai tinha confiscado a sua coruja fazendo com que ele não pudesse responder às cartas dela, e ela tinha ficado muito chateada. Ele só esperava que se se explicasse ela perceberia e o perdoaria.

– Eu vou querer um café Nero com um toque de Agripina? – ele disse hesitantemente, proferindo as palavras que eles tinham escolhido como identificação e perigo eminente. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, mas não perdeu a compostura.

– Claro, já a sair! – disse, virando-se para a máquina de café e preparando um café preto como ele gostava. Ela pegou num guardanapo e rabiscou alguma coisa, dobrando-o de seguida e colocando-o debaixo do pires do café. De seguida ela pegou em tudo e dirigiu-se a ele.

– Prontinho. – disse, pousando o café em cima do balcão. Draco agradeceu e pegou em tudo e dirigiu-se a uma mesa no canto do café onde ele não seria notado. Só agora ele teve tempo para notar a aparência do café. Era um café simples mas bem arranjado, as paredes e chão de azulejo branco, que se se olhasse muito fazia notar algumas manchas de gordura nas paredes. As mesas eram todas em madeira e estavam bem conservadas, espalhadas pelo salão para dar a ilusão de que era um café espaçoso. O balcão era em metal e estavam dispostos alguns bolos e doces coloridos para dar um ar mais engraçado a todo o café. Draco bebeu um pouco do seu café, notando o sabor amargo que ele tanto gostava. Só então ele abriu o guardanapo, a letra dando-lhe uma sensação de nostalgia e saudade que não sabia que sentia.

"︋︋ _Draco_ ,

 _Eu vou ajudar-te. Fomos amigos por muito tempo para eu não fazer isso. Mas eu mereço uma explicação. O meu turno está quase a terminar, esperas até que eu acabe?_ "︋

Quando Draco acabou de ler, olhou para o balcão, onde encontrou o olhar de Katarina, expectante, e lhe deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso de volta, voltando para as tarefas que tinha para fazer. Draco voltou a pegar na sua chávena de café, levando a chávena de café aos lábios e bebendo mais um pouco do seu café. Apesar do momento relativamente calmo, ele estava alerta para todos os movimentos, barulhos, vibrações, qualquer coisa. As pessoas passavam pela vitrina do café, todas ocupadas nos seus pensamentos. Ocasionalmente passava um casal ou outro, todos encantados nas suas bolhas de amor que não se apercebiam da miséria dos outros à volta deles. Draco deu uma risada seca ao pensamento, levando a chávena aos lábios mais uma vez. Como ele daria para estar no lugar deles agora.

– Tudo bem querida? Apetece-te uma bebida? Deixa lá o ruivo e vem tomar uma cerveja com a gente! – gritou um senhor embriagado do outro lado da rua, tirando Draco dos seus pensamentos. Draco enrugou o nariz para o comentário, achando-o bastante despropositado. Ele não percebia como as pessoas em geral pudessem ter tanto desrespeito umas com as outras. Eles não percebiam que ao desrespeitarem alguém estavam a desrespeitar-se a si mesmos? Ele estava quase a voltar à sua linha de pensamento quando ouviu a campainha do café tocar. Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley acabavam de entrar no café. Enquanto eles se sentavam, ele levantou-se de rompante, dirigindo-se à casa de banho rapidamente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se ao lavatório, esperando e ouvindo quando eles se iam embora. A última coisa que queria agora era ser descoberto, principalmente depois de ter fugido. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se de uma forma de sair da situação. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, tentando concentrar-se nos barulhos do outro lado da porta, a pessoa que ocupava todos os seus sonhos e desejos estava mesmo à frente dele.

–Potter? O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou, tentando perceber se era o seu cérebro a pregar-lhe partidas.

– Eu... sinceramente não sei... – respondeu-lhe o que Draco tinha a certeza que era uma miragem, pois o verdadeiro Potter nunca lhe responderia tão civilizadamente.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Harry não sabia o que estava a fazer. Estava tudo muito confuso. A última coisa que se lembrava era sair da festa de casamento de Bill, deixando todos para trás a lutar com Comensais da Morte. A seguir Hermione tinha-os aparatado para uma rua de Londres, e eles tinham entrado num café. Ele tinha a vantagem de estar invisível então ele tinha visto uma pessoa que nem Ron nem Hermione tinham visto. Draco Malfoy. Então, como o apaixonado que era, ele avisou-os que ia à casa de banho e seguiu-o. Ele entrou pela brecha antes de a porta fechar. Harry viu-o respirar fundo varias vezes e quando ele fechou os olhos, Harry não sabe o que se passou, só sabe que tirou a capa. A surpresa de Draco era nítida na cara dele, tão nítida como os olhos cinzentos que Harry tanto adorava. Ele não sabe quando tudo começou, só sabe que desde o acidente na casa de banho da Murta que geme ele tinha estado muito mais preocupado com o bem-estar dele do que deveria. Ele falou com Ginny, que lhe disse que sentia algo parecido com outra pessoa. Eles decidiram então terminar com a relação que eles tinham, continuando amigos.

–Potter? O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou Draco, surpresa e confusão expressas na sua voz. E Harry respondeu-lhe a verdade.

– Eu... sinceramente não sei... – respondeu-lhe, esperando ser explicação suficiente. O que pelos vistos não era porque Draco começou a andar de um lado para o outro da pequena casa de banho.

– És uma miragem? – perguntou-lhe Draco de repente, tomando de surpresa. Então a única solução que ele arranjou para mostrar que era real e que estava ali com ele foi avançar para o lado da casa de banho onde Draco estava pegar-lhe na cara e beijá-lo.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Quando Draco sentiu os lábios surpreendentemente macios e _reais_ ele estava definitivamente surpreso. Mas a surpresa passou-lhe depressa. Se a miragem lhe queria dar isto como forma de encorajamento para um tempo em que ele talvez pudesse ter Harry, ele iria aproveitar. Ele puxou o Harry miragem para mais perto, respondendo ao beijo com o mesmo fervor com que tinha sido beijado. Eles continuaram assim, agarrando-se no meio de uma casa de banho em que a qualquer momento podia entrar alguém até ficarem sem ar. Quando se afastaram encostaram as testas e deixaram-se se estar assim para recuperar o fôlego.

– Obrigada pessoa que me mandou isto. – murmurou Draco. Harry não percebeu mas deixou-se estar mais um pouco. Só mais um pouco nesta fantasia. Então lembrou-se que tinha os amigos lá fora à espera dele. Ele suspirou, afastando-se.

– Tenho de ir. –Justificou-se.

Draco sorriu para a imagem em frente dele. Se era assim que Harry ficava quando beijava ele de certeza que gostava de ver aquela cena mais vezes.

– Se te encontrares com o verdadeiro Harry Miragem... Diz-lhe para se manter seguro e para não dizer o nome de você-sabe-quem. – disse Draco. Vendo o Harry miragem ficar confuso ele apressou-se a explicar.

– É tabu, se alguém o disser sem ser dos comensais da morte Ele vai saber. – explicou, vendo a cara do Harry miragem ficar surpreendida. Harry miragem acenou-lhe com a cabeça, vestiu a capa de invisibilidade que se parecia muito com a do Harry real e saiu da casa de banho, deixando Draco sozinho. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★


	3. 𝙰𝚛𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚟𝚘 𝚗•1: 𝙲𝙰𝚁𝙴𝙵𝚄𝙻, 𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚃𝙾𝚄𝙲𝙷

𝙰𝚛𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚟𝚘 𝚗• 1: 𝙾𝚜 𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚘𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚜 𝚍𝚊 𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚊 𝚍𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢, 𝚙𝚘𝚛 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚍, 𝚊 𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚊 𝚍𝚘𝚖𝚎́𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊.  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Draco Malfoy nunca foi uma criança normal. Desde que nasceu ele sempre exibiu uma certa aura, um certo nível de magia que nenhuma outra criança na família Malfoy tinha exibido. Wind falava por experiência, pois ela estava viva desde a primeira geração de Malfoys. Nenhum elfo doméstico vive durante tanto tempo, mas quando Wind era bebé foi amaldiçoada por Rowena Ravenclaw em uma das suas experiências infelizes. Wind já se tinha habituado, ficando sempre no berçário. Por isso ela sabia o nome de todas as crianças que tinham passado por lá, bastardas ou não. E o menino Draco era o mais especial que tinha passado por lá. Assim que nasceu foi visto como uma menina, sendo que nasceu com... partes femininas por assim dizer. Mas assim que Narcissa lhe pegou ao colo, ela sentiu. Sentiu que Rosiette Malfoy não era Rosiette Malfoy, mas sim Draco Malfoy. Quando Wind lhe pegou também, sentiu o mesmo, e o amor que sentia por aquele pequeno bebé só aumentou, mas a preocupação também apertou o seu coração. Wind não sabia como o menino Lucius iria reagir. Desde pequenino Lucius sempre tinha sido bastante cruel, matando pássaros e pequenos animais. Ele também sempre desprezou tudo o que fosse diferente. Então Wind se preocupava com o pequeno bebé que teria que crescer com Lucius Malfoy como pai. Felizmente ele nunca se quis meter na vida de Draco antes dos oito anos, por isso, antes que ele se apercebesse de alguma 'peculiaridade' no seu filho, a magia dele já o tinha resolvido. 

Durante o seu primeiro ano de vida na Terra, Draco sempre foi muito feliz, rindo-se bastante e brincando com tudo o que via pela frente. Quando ele passava, trazia alegria, não interessando onde fosse. Ele começou a andar com um ano já conseguia andar apoiado, e com três já falava coerentemente.

Wind se lembrava do momento em que Draco escolheu o próprio nome. Desde pequenino que Draco amava criaturas e animais do fundo do coração dele. Sempre que podia andava a correr pelos jardins, brincando e sempre que via um animal sozinho ele ia brincar com o animal, chegando a adotar uns poucos pelo caminho. Mas o ponto alto da vida de Draco, apelidado de Ross naquela altura, foi com certeza a primeira vez que viu um dragão ao vivo. Draco tinha ido pela primeira vez buscar dinheiro a Gringotts, com Narcissa claro, para o seu presente de aniversário. Era a primeira vez que Draco entrava em Gringotts, então ele estava espantado com tudo. Ele mexia o pescoço tão rapidamente para ver tudo que Wind tinha ficado preocupada. De vez em quando ele apontava com a sua mão minúscula, rindo-se ou soltando barulhos de exclamação. Mas a melhor parte da viagem foi quando chegaram aos cofres. Draco tinha adorado a viagem até lá, gritando de excitação a cada curva, fazendo o goblin que conduzia o carro lançar-lhe cada olhar que Narcissa tinha puxado Draco para si. Chagando lá, ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas do frio e não parava de rir. Mas assim que ele saltou do carro, ele parou no lugar, dando meia volta devagarinho, para olhar para a criatura majestosa que guardava os cofres. Os olhos dele arregalaram-se, a boca abriu-se e ele nunca tinha parecido tão espantado nos três anos à que estava vivo. Passado o espanto, ele virou-se para Narcissa, que já tinha avançado para o cofre. Vendo isto, Draco deu uma corrida pequena, quase caindo e fazendo Wind gritar em aviso. Mas antes que caísse no chão, ele equilibrou-se, correndo outra vez até à mãe, que entretanto se tinha virado com o grito de Wind.

\- Q'que é aquilo? - perguntou Draco para Narcissa, a sua voz infantil fazendo eco no cofre aberto. Narcissa sorriu para ele, abaixando-se e pegando-o ao colo. 

\- Aquilo amorzinho, é um dragão. Eles são criaturas corajosas, poderosas e muito antigas! - disse ela, prolongando o muito, fazendo Draco rir. 

\- Eu quero ser um dragão! - exclamou, erguendo o pequeno punho no ar, e olhando para o dragão a frente deles, que os olhava confuso. Narcissa pensou por uns momentos, abrindo um sorriso brilhante para o filho. 

\- Eu acho que podes ser... Lembraste do que significa draco? - Wind lembra-se deste momento com muito carinho. Foi o momento em que o menino mais doce que passou naquela enfermaria escolheu o que queria para si. Foi o momento que decidiu que sempre que o chamavam no futuro, os olhos dele brilhassem mais que a própria estrela Draco.

\- Sim... Era dragão em latim certo? E o nome da estrela também não é? - perguntou ele, baralhando-se um pouco com as palavras e franzindo o sobrolho.

\- Isso mesmo. Eu acho que esse pode ser o seu nome. O que acha? - perguntou Narcissa para a criança no seu colo, que logo abriu um sorriso para a mãe.

\- Sim! - exclamou Draco, sorrindo tanto que as suas pequenas bochechas deviam doer.

E nesse dia, e nas semanas seguintes também, Draco andava de peito estufado, sempre sorrindo quando o chamavam pelo nome. E foi também nesse dia que o seu primeiro dragão animado foi comprado, começando uma coleção anormalmente grande de todos os tipos de répteis voadores. E de peluches também. 

Mas nem tudo foi um mar de rosas. 

Houveram momentos de sofrimento, de angústia que passou a caracterizar tão bem as paredes daquela casa. A partir do momento em que Lucius proibiu Narcissa sair de casa, tudo mudou. O mundo pequeno de Draco ficou ainda mais limitado, sendo muitas vezes a sua única companhia Dobby, Wind e, ocasionalmente, Narcissa. A proibição afetou-a imenso, trancando-se muitas vezes por dias seguidos na ala dela. Mas sempre que Draco podia, ele tentava alegrar o dia da mãe, passando tempo com ela e aprendendo a tocar piano. 

E foram assim que passaram os primeiros cinco anos da vida de Draco Malfoy, entre os animais adotados e o seu novo nome, Wind nunca pensou que as coisas pudessem piorar.... Como estava errada...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só quero deixar claro que as personagens vão ser meio ooc, principalmente o Draco, pois existem muitas condicionantes, como a amizade com a Kate e com as outras pessoas. Além disso ele foi maioritariamente criado pela mãe, apesar de ela mesma não ser assim tão presente e quando o pai entrou na educação dele, Draco já tinha aprendido praticamente tudo. E na minha opinião Draco devia ter sido de Gryffindor, pois apesar de ele planear praticamente tudo o que faz, quando ele perde o controlo da situação ele é bastante impulsivo. Ele aqui vai continuar Slytherin. Tendo em conta isto tudo, Draco vai ser de uma certa forma que talvez as pesoas não esperem. Isto também é um grande vai te foder para a JKR. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Draco inspirou, tentando aceitar que o que parecia real era apenas uma miragem que o seu cérebro tinha criado. Deixando-se ficar quieto, repôs os seus pensamentos em ordem, passando as mãos frias pelo pescoço e virando-se para o espelho sujo da casa de banho. Ele ligou a torneira e molhou a cara com água fria, fechando os olhos e aproveitando a sensação das gotas a correrem-lhe pela cara. E foi aí que ouviu o que se passava do outro da porta.

O nítido som de feitiços de explosão e de material a arrebentar fazia-se presente num espaço que era suposto ser calmo. Draco tirou a varinha para fora, pronto para ajudar quem precisasse, mas assim que ele poisou a mão na maçaneta, o que ele tinha a certeza serem facas passaram a voar pela porta. Draco estremeceu. Ele tinha pena dos pobres coitados que receberiam as facas no corpo. Poucos segundos depois gemidos de dor foram ouvidos e a luta cessou.

Draco encostou o ouvido à porta, tentando distinguir as vozes que se ouviam do outro lado. A voz de Kate não passava de um sussurro, discutindo vividamente com uma voz que ele não reconhecia. Ele fechou os olhos, concentrando-se apenas nas vozes que corriam soltas do outro lado da porta, criando um burburinho pouco comum para o estimado café. Draco concentrou-se especificamente nas três vozes que discutiam vividamente, os sotaques claramente britânicos e acentuados fazendo eco pela pequena sala. As vozes tinham um timbre conhecido, que o faziam lembrar de Hogwarts. O eco do outro lado da porta impedia o som de se propagar nitidamente, e ele nem se apercebeu que tinha puxado a varinha até a porta, dando-lhe um pequeno toque e sussurrando um feitiço de ampliação de som. Assim que ele lançou o feitiço, as três vozes desapareceram com um _pop_ característico da aparatação. O barulho desconcentrou-o um pouco, lançando-o alguns passos para longe da porta. Draco continuou a ouvir, confirmando que os inquilinos tinham ido mesmo embora e não apenas fingindo, o feitiço ajudando-o a distinguir quantas vozes se ouviam do outro lado. Tendo a certeza, concentrou-se na voz de Kate, que agora se ouvia claramente, mas ele não percebia nada, a língua desconhecida que ela falava sendo estranhamente reconfortante. Ele decidiu sair, abrindo a porta cuidadosamente e olhando surpreso para a quantidade de estilhaços espalhados pelo chão. Kate olhou imediatamente para ele, deixando um rapaz loiro plantado no balcão agora sujo de sangue quando se dirigiu a ele. Draco não sabia o que esperar, mas um abraço que quase lhe partira as costelas não era o que ele tinha em mente.

– Meu Merlin você está bem! – Ela disse contra o seu ombro, o sotaque português dela destacando-se perfeitamente. Draco abraçou-a de volta, querendo passar-lhe alguma segurança.

– Estou sim… Estava na casa de banho quando tudo aconteceu. O que quer que tenha acontecido. – Explicou ele, confuso, saindo do abraço. – O que aconteceu mesmo? – Perguntou, vendo o outro rapaz aproximar-se.

– Basicamente as pessoas que chegaram depois de ti acharam boa ideia proferir o nome de você sabe quem. – Respondeu Kate irónica, acompanhando a frase com um revirar de olhos. Draco franziu o sobrolho. Se eles sabiam quem Voldemort era então de certeza que eram bruxos. E se eram bruxos então a miragem na casa de banho…

– Dray, este é o Nikolai, ele é lobisomem e está infiltrado na matilha de Greyback para passar informações. – disse Kate rapidamente, distraindo Draco da sua linha de pensamento e apresentando-o ao rapaz que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, a pele bronzeada revelando que ele não era de Inglaterra. Draco ficou imediatamente na defensiva, vendo Nikolai fazer o mesmo. Draco olhou para ele, tentando identificar qualquer traço de ameaça na figura magra mas muscular de Nikolai, fazendo contacto com os olhos incaracteristicamente azuis dele. Ele emanava um certo poder, e lembrava Draco estranhamente de uma pintura de Apolo que estava na biblioteca do seu avô. Finalmente ele estendeu a mão para Nikolai, dando um pequeno aceno de confirmação. Nikolai apertou-lhe a mão, repetindo o aceno dele e dando um pequeno sorriso. Draco sorriu de volta, baixando a guarda um pouco.

– Trazes informações boas espero. – disse Kate para Nikolai, trazendo-os rapidamente de volta para a realidade. Draco recolheu a mão, metendo-a dentro do bolso. Ele olhou para o rapaz, esperando a resposta.

– Eu não sei se são consideradas boas notícias? – disse ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Draco surpreendeu-se com o sotaque, americano não era o que ele estava a espera. – Greyback está determinado a seguir para Norte, dizendo que havia lá uma entrada para o anjo caído. Eu penso que ele estava a falar da Irlanda, com todo o mistério mágico e assim, mas acredito que ele vá encontrar algo completamente diferente do que ele estava à espera. Além disso existem vários comensais a guardar a matilha, e está a ser cada vez mais difícil entrar e sair sem ficar suspeito. Qualquer olhar que eles pensem que tem segundas intenções é recompensado com um crucius bem forte. – relatou ele, com a voz impassível. Mas Draco era perito em ver através de vozes impassíveis, mesmo com estranhos. A postura dele era meio tensa e os olhos brilhavam com preocupação. Draco preferiu não mencionar isto, mas pelos vistos Kate não conseguia ficar calada. A preocupação era evidente na postura dela, e os olhos pretos estavam meio fechados, como que a tentar apanhá-lo numa brincadeira ou mentira que obviamente não estava lá. Ela suspirou por fim, acenando com a cabeça. 

– Que mais? – perguntou Draco, sabendo que não ficava por ali. Nikolai surpreendeu-se com a intervenção dele, mas continuou.

– Eles falam bastante de recrutar demónios para a matilha, e como cada demónio tem um dragão associado, seja ele metafórico ou real... Basicamente eles decidiram raptar um demónio. O que não correu muito bem. – disse ele com um arrepio e Draco teve quase pena dos pobres coitados que tiveram que lidar com um demónio mal-humorado. – Mas eles viram a força pura do demónio e pensam que vão conseguir convencer O Anjo Caído a juntar-se à sua causa, daí quererem ir para a entrada. A matilha de coiotes da zona já foi notificada e já está pronta para defender a entrada, apesar de Greyback ir na direção errada. Aliás, Janeth manda cumprimentos. – Kate riu, abanando a cabeça, parecendo estar habituada à tal Janeth. Nikolai acompanhou-a, e Draco teve de forçar os olhos a não sairem da cara dele, a fina camisola que Nikolai usava mostrando o peito defenido dele. Draco quase se bateu, forçando-se a tirar os olhos do rapaz e a concetrar-se na Kate que pelos vistos tinha reparado nos olhares de Draco e lhe lançou um sorriso sabedor. Draco revirou-lhe os olhos e voltou a centrar-se no que o rapaz estava a dizer, ignorando o olhar divertido que Kate lhe lançara. 

Passaram-se mais 15 minutos antes que eles se estivessem a despedir de Nikolai, e ele deixou-os com a promessa de mais informação e, por insistência de Kate, que saía da matilha de Greyback se ele se metesse em demasiado perigo. Sirena, namorada de Kate, tinha entretanto chegado, dando um abraço apertado a Nikolai, que aparentemente era primo dela e um pequeno beijo a Kate, que apesar de já namorarem à alguns anos, ainda ficou com um sorriso carinhoso na cara. Draco sorriu com a imagem, sabendo que quem a tivesse conhecido à alguns anos e a visse agora não a reconheceria. 

Depois de ele sair, Kate, Sirena e Draco entraram no café, olhando para os corpos no chão e tudo o que teriam de limpar. As paredes antes pristinas estavam agora cobertas de estilhaços e pingas de sangue, que entretanto já estava a caminho de secar. Mesmo com feitiços, ainda ia levar um bocado para ter tudo terminado. Draco olhou para Kate, esperando que ela desse alguma indicação do que fazer. 

– Ok, se queremos ter isto limpo antes que as ruas comecem a encher outra vez temos de nos despachar! Dray, podes por favor começar pelas paredes? És o único com licença para fazer magia. – disse ela, fazendo um bico pequeno, que fez Draco sorrir e mostrar-lhe a ligua numa atitude infantil. Sirena riu com a interação deles, e enquanto Draco se virava para as paredes e se tentava lembrar de um feitiço decente de limpeza, Kate já tinha mandado a namorada começar com os corpos, os poderes de Sirena dando-lhe facilidade em levitar e fazer desaparecer matéria. Kate ficou com a área do balcão e com o chão, e quando Draco terminou com as paredes, uns bons 15 minutos depois de ter começado, Kate ainda nem tinha começado a varrer e lavar o chão. Draco decidiu fazer isso, Sirena ainda nem tinha voltado de ter levado os corpos, os poderes de Sirena dando-lhe facilidade em levitar e fazer desaparecer matéria. Kate ficou com a área do balcão e com o chão, e quando Draco terminou com as paredes, uns bons 15 minutos depois de ter começado, Kate ainda nem tinha começado a varrer e lavar o chão. Draco decidiu fazer isso, abanando a varinha e dizendo os feitiços de limpeza. Poucos minutos depois o chão estava tão imaculado e limpo como estava antes de Draco ter chegado. Kate tinha acabado de limpar a bancada pouco tempo depois dele ter começado a limpar o chão e ficou a ver quando é que a namorada voltava, indo para a porta do café. 

Quando Draco terminou a segunda vez, Kate estava virada para ele, e Draco sabia que aquela era a altura de lhe explicar porque é que ele tinha parado de lhe responder. Draco encostou-se a uma mesa, apoiando-se levemente nela e cruzou os braços, olhando para o chão que tinha acabado de limpar antes de olhar Kate nos olhos. 

– Eu nunca mais te respondi porque o meu pai tirou-me a minha coruja, e quando ele me deixava mandar alguma coisa ele tinha sempre que ler o que eu mandava e o que eu recebia. Ele tornou-se bastante controlador e eu quase não tive contacto com ninguém naquele verão. – explicou, vendo o olhar de compreensão passar por Kate. – E no ano passado também não consegui porque como deves saber Dolores Umbridge tomou conta de Hogwarts e todas as cartas recebidas e enviadas eram lidas, mesmo as das pessoas em que ela confiava. – desgosto tomou conta de Draco, sentindo nojo pelo estilo de vida que o pai e todos os sangues-puros discriminadores levavam. – Como se eles soubessem o que é ser sangue puro e ter magia verdadeira a correr pelas veias... – resmungou baixo Draco, fazendo Kate rir cinicamente. –Ainda bem que foi só isso, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo. – respondeu ela, não mostrando nenhuma emoção, metendo uma mascara que Draco conhecia bem. Ele deu-lhe um aceno em resposta, sentindo-se rapidamente exausto com tantas emoções num só dia, não tendo esperado as dificuldades em apenas algumas horas. _Erro de principiante_ , o Draco do futuro pensaria com um sorriso melancólico sempre que se lembrasse daquele dia. _Erro de principiante._

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Umas horas depois Draco encontrava-se na praça em frente a Grimmauld Place, á espera de Blaise e Pansy, faltando apenas uns minutos para a hora que ele tinha escrito nos papéis enviados por Wind. E isso era se eles aparecessem se quer. Draco tinha bastante confiança nas amizades que tinha, mesmo que muitas das pessoas só estivessem com ele por medo ou dinheiro. Draco não se importava com isso, não eram todas as amizades baseadas nisso? Draco sacudiu a cabeça, e Kate riu ao lado dele, rindo de um muggle que tinha tropeçado numa pedra. 

– Temos mesmo de esperar até a uma noite de lua cheia para tirar esta merda do meu braço? –perguntou Draco, levantando a manga do casaco que ele tinha tirado da mochila e olhando para a marca negra, meio deformada por linhas brancas, que mesmo passando pela horrível tatuagem não tinham mudado de cor, o que seria de esperar. 

– Infelizmente sim. A noite de lua cheia não é usada à toa em vários rituais. O véu entre o mundo humano e o mundo fantástico já é fino, permitindo a existência de feiticeiros e de lobisomens e outras criaturas, mas na noite de lua cheia ele é praticamente inexistente. Por isso é que muitas criaturas ficam loucas na semana de lua cheia. Quer dizer, depende muito do tipo de magia que a pessoa tem, algumas delas quanto mais contacto com o fantástico tem mais sã ficam. Sendo assim só nas noites de lua nova é que perdem a compostura. Como a marca é composta por magia alimentada pelo teu núcleo de magia, quanto mais magia tiveres À tua disposição para o ritual, melhor. E mesmo assim pode não resultar, tu sabes, a teoria que temos é apenas hipotética, apesar de todos os cálculos. – explicou Kate casualmente, tentando esconder o quanto ela gostava daquele assunto. Draco sorriu como resposta, olhando para a praça velha à sua frente, as casas quase a cair e a fonte que não funcionava dando ao lugar um ar fantasmagórico, quase eterno. Enquanto esperavam, Draco e Kate foram conversando, recuperando dois anos perdidos de conversa, mas ainda se compreendendo como se nunca tivessem parado de falar. Draco nem se lembrou de ficar nervoso por causa das cartas, ou porque nem Blaise nem Pansy ainda não tinham aparecido, tão entretido que estava. Kate estava a fazer de propósito para o distrair, sabendo e conhecendo Draco melhor que os dois gostavam de admitir. Kate passou um tempo considerável a falar da namorada, os olhos dela brilhando com uma intensidade e vida que Draco nunca tinha visto nela. Draco agradeceu silenciosamente a Sirena, por trazer a vida de volta a Kate, ajudando-a a superar tudo o que ela tinha passado. 

Agum tempo depois da hora marcada, ouviram-se dois pops, e se Draco já não tivesse alerta de certeza que se tinha assustado. Kate calou-se imediatamente, não estando à vontade com pessoas que ela não conhecia. O que não era muito bom para uma pessoa que trabalhava num café. 

Olhando na direção do barulho, Draco teve de fechar os olhos para distinguir as figuras que se aproximavam deles. As cores das roupas eram claramente escuras, feitas para fazerem as pessoas que as usavam despercebidas. Como Draco estava contra o sol, ele tirou a varinha de onde a tinha prendido nas calças, esperando que fossem os seus melhores amigos em vez um ataque. Só quando estavam a menos de três metros de distância é que Draco conseguiu ver com clareza quem era, a saia característica de Pansy e o casaco de Blaise entregando quem vinha na direção deles. Draco abanou a varinha, fazendo um feitiço de identificação que ele já estava habituado a fazer, só para confirmar se eram mesmo os seus amigos. Draco sorriu com a confirmação, olhando para Kate e dando um pequeno aceno, mostrando-lhe que eram mesmo os amigos dela. Kate não relaxou completamente, e Draco não a condenou por isso.

Pansy e Blaise pararam à frente deles, e Draco deixou que os amigos o varressem com feitiços de identificação, sentido o pulsar da magia deles no seu corpo, não exatamente desconhecido mas também não muito agradável. Draco detestava que fizessem feitiços nele, detestava a sensação de outra pessoa a fazer correr magia pelo seu corpo, que obviamente não era a dele. A sensação deixava-o muito desconfortável, e quando a sensação terminou ele foi imediatamente envolvido num abraço, Blaise quase o estrangulando enquanto Pansy o abraçava mais levemente. Draco deu palmadinhas pequenas nas costas dos dois, não estando habituado a grande contacto físico. Quando se afastaram, ele foi bombardeado com perguntas, desde 'Como conseguiste sair?' a 'The scorpion Draco, a sério? E isso são sapatilhas que vejo?' Draco estava internamente satisfeito com a atitude dos amigos, dando um pequeno sorriso e explicando o que podia sem fazer suspeita a ninguém. No meio de tanta comoção, Kate deu-lhe um sorriso e foi se embora, não querendo disturbar o momento deles. 

Pansy sentia-se aliviada, o facto de Draco estar bem e seguro deixando o seu coração leve. Quando ela tinha sido acordada no meio da noite por Wind, Pansy tinha ficado insanamente preocupada, mandando uma mensagem a Blaise pelos aviõezinhos que o ministério usava. A resposta foi imediata, Blaise também tinha recebido a mesma carta. Eles combinaram de se encontrar, decidindo o que fazer. Nenhum dos comensais prestou atenção quando eles saíram, estando habituados a que os dois saíssem juntos. Eles vaguearam por Londres, o silêncio dos primeiros dez minutos de caminhada cheio de tensão e medo. Quando eles pararam, perto do London Eye, o sol já tinha nascido, dando ao relógio uma coroa de luz. Pansy suspirou, uma pequena nuvem de fumo subindo de onde Blaise estava a fumar.

– Então... Nós recebemos uma carta escrita no meio da noite com a letra de Draco, com um local hora e data escrito, e a próxima coisa que sabemos é que Draco fugiu de casa? Suspeito na minha opinião. Eu confio em Draco e vou estar sempre do lado dele, mas... sei lá... não bate certo com algo que ele faria. Ele nunca foi assim impulsivo, foi? – perguntou Blaise, olhando para Pansy. Ela apertou o casaco contra si mesma, pensando em tudo o que Draco tinha feito, todos os planos e tudo o que acontecia quando o controlo lhe escapava das mãos.

– Eu gostava de dizer que ele não era impulsivo assim... Mas estaria a mentir e nós dois sabemos disso Z... Por mais que Draco tenha planeado a vida dele meticulosamente, sempre que algo sai do controle dele ele faz coisas sem pensar... – respondeu Pansy cautelosamente, olhando de lado para Blaise, vendo-o suspirar e fumar mais um pouco antes de responder. Ou não responder, sabendo que Pansy estava correta. Ela viu-o suspirar, libertando outra nuvem de fumo, fazendo com que recebessem olhares enojados de uma mãe que ia a passar com as suas crianças. Pansy riu levemente com isso, vendo a mãe atirar-lhe outro olhar maldoso e seguir caminho. 

– Nós vamos ter com ele, mesmo que não seja ele não é? – perguntou Blaise baixinho. Pansy acenou com a cabeça, suspirando e se levantando de onde estava sentada. Blaise seguiu-a e ela agarrou o braço dele, esperando que ele os aparatasse dali. E o resto já se sabia. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Quando Draco os conduziu para Grimmauld Place nº12, revelando-lhes onde a casa se encontrava, (ele também só sabia pois a sua mãe tinha ficado com a casa antes que a ordem a monopolizasse), nenhum deles esperava a casa no estado que estava. Os retratos e cabeças de elfo no corredor estavam cobertas de pó, o chão rangia a cada passo e o papel de parede do hall de entrada estava a cair das paredes. Eles avançaram até à cozinha, desarmando um feitiço anti-qualquer coisa que tinha feito uma miragem aparecer nas escadas que davam para os quartos e variadas salas que existiam nos andares de cima. Pansy ouviu Draco a conversar com o elfo doméstico da casa, que estava tão feliz de ter um sangue-puro Black em sua casa que, nas palavras dele 'não tinha traído a sua senhora', que disse que limparia tudo em algumas horas. Enquanto Kreacher fazia o seu trabalho, eles ficaram na cozinha, o sítio que surpreendentemente estava mais limpo. Eles não falaram durante alguns minutos, e Pansy deitou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, olhando para Blaise, que parecia à beira de puxar outro cigarro. 

– Ok. Eu tenho um plano, com muitas falhas, mas é um plano. – começou Draco, assustando Pansy e Blaise, que estavam quase a adormecer. – Primeiro precisamos de nos livrar das marcas, e eu já arranjei forma de podermos fazer isso. O problema é que não podemos executar o ritual até à próxima lua cheia, que é daqui a duas semanas. Quando tivermos isso feito, podemos começar a procurar os horcruxes que o Voldy fez. Depois disso destruí-mo-los, deixando-o fraco e depois é só matá-lo. – continuou, conjurando um quadro e escrevendo os passos no mesmo, metendo o plano descrito lá. Pansy olhou para Blaise, que tinha franzido as sobrancelhas. Ela própria se sentia confusa, e Draco deve ter visto a confusão na cara deles, porque suspirou e olhou para o quadro, como se tivesse a pensar todas as suas decisões até àquele momento. Depois, ele voltou-se para a mesa onde eles estavam sentados, explicando tudo o que eles tinham de fazer, e como ele tinha obtido as informações que tinha. 

Quando Draco acabou de explicar e de responder a todas as perguntas, duas horas já se tinham passado, e Kreacher, surpreendentemente já tinha acabado de arrumar e limpar a casa. 

Kreacher entrou na cozinha, e preparou-lhes algo leve para comerem, o que todos agradeceram, ainda não tendo comido nada. Pansy contentou-se com as suas panquecas com mel, tendo cuidado para não estragar os pratos que estavam a ser utilizados. Eles comeram em silêncio, aproveitando aquele momento para assimilar tudo o que iam fazer e tudo o que podia correr mal. 

– E as nossas roupas? – perguntou Blaise depois de um tempo, tirando Pansy dos seus pensamentos. Pansy concordou com a cabeça, virando-se para o Draco à procura de resposta. Mas a resposta veio do elfo, que gritou 'Kreacher vai buscar!' e aparatou da cozinha para fora, voltando poucos minutos com os armários dos dois. Pansy ficou impressionada, e olhando para os dois rapazes na cozinha com ela, podia ver que eles também tinham ficado impressionados com a rapidez do elfo. Depois de lhe agradecerem, o trio moveu-se para a sala recentemente limpa, sentando-se nos sofás renovados. Eles ficaram lá por pouco tempo, conversando e recuperando o alívio de estarem seguros, antes de se separarem para explorar a casa. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

– Merda!

– Tirem as pernas de cima de mim!

– Puta merda Ron, tem cuidado com os cotovelos! – gritou Harry, com dor, quando o melhor amigo lhe acertou muito perto da virilha com um cotovelo. Hermione gemeu debaixo dele e Harry atirou Ron de cima dele, saindo depois de cima de Hermione, deixando-se cair contra o chão duro da cozinha dos Grangers. Na correria para sair do café, Hermione tinha-os aparatado para o primeiro local que pensou, este sendo a casa dos pais dela. A casa estava vazia, os pais dela tendo saído para umas férias na Austrália. Harry encolheu-se no chão da cozinha, exausto e pronto para adormecer ali mesmo quando Hermione e Ron começaram a discutir sobre algo inutil. Ele levantou-se de onde estava deitado, levando-se para o sofá e caindo lá, cansado. Quando Hermione e Ron vieram ver como ele estava, já ele tinha adormecido, e quando os dois se juntaram a ele, tapando-os a todos com mantas ele nem notou.

Quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte, Ron já se tinha levantado e estava a fazer o pequeno almoço para todos. Ele foi até ao fogão, tomando conta do bacon enquanto Ron terminava de fazer o chá. E enquanto ele mudava o bacon da frigideira para um prato, Harry teve um pensamento que lhe fez querer bater com a cabeça na mesa.

– Ron, nós somos tão burros. – reclamou Harry, virando-se para Ron, que assim que viu a cara dele também ficou pálido. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Quando Hermione coltou da mercearia, com as coisas que iam necessitar nos próximos dias, encontrou os seus dois amigos sentados à mesa, olhando para as suas respetivas canecas e a parecer tristes. Quando ela lhes perguntou o que se passava, ela não pode acreditar no que ouviu.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★ 

– COMO É QUE NÃO NOS LEMBRÁMOS DE GRIMMAULD PLACE?– Theo ia a passar pela casa dos Grangers quando ouviu o grito de Hermione. Ele não percebeu o que tinha sido dito, apenas ouvindo o grito. Ele correu para a casa em questão, abrindo a porta de rompante, esperando ver alguém a ser magoado, mas em vez disso viu uma Hermione furiosa, que ele já conhecia e dois rapazes sentados à mesa da cozinha, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados. – Hermione? –perguntou inseguro, já não vendo a amiga à algum tempo. Ela virou-se para ele, dando um sorriso nervoso e foi aí que ele notou os pedaços de pau nas mãos dos três. Ele sabe que são varinhas, ele lembra-se vagamente da mãe o embalar com uma canção e uns feitiços antes de sair de casa quando ele não demonstrou nenhum sinal de magia.

– Vocês são bruxos.

Eles olharam uns para os outros, antes de olhar para ele.

–Acho que não deveria estar aqui, mas enquanto estou... Maravilhoso. – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Cody Raeken, caçador de recompensas ao vosso dispor.


End file.
